J'ai engagé Minos comme femme de ménage
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Alors… Que dire… Je voulais poster cet OS pour le jour de mon inscription sur ce fandom mais… Je l'ai loupé comme une grosse buse que je suis. Etant persuadée que la date était plus éloignée.

S'il vous plait ne vous moquez pas de moi.

Bref, pour marquer le coup je vous livre Minos avec sa ribambelle de mini Peri dansant autour de lui… Je vais rendre le whisky de Rhada moi… Ca vaudra mieux.

Depuis que je campe ici j'ai rencontré virtuellement des auteurs de talent et de supers nanas. Je remercie **Lounacat**, **Sheraz**, **Shiroitora**, **Zexy**, **Shiruydm**, **NekroPhobia**, **Pexyon**, **Astrid**, **ArièsFey**, **Albafica des Poissons, Baka, Lorientad, Galaxian explosion** :D

Toutes les filles avec qui j'ai papoté de tout et de rien (surtout de rien), des fics, de StS, de nos doutes, de nos espoirs (c'est beau le rêve).

Merci aux lectrices, membres qui m'ont ajouté en favori ou qui ont laissé une ou plusieurs reviews sur mes choses appelées fanfic.

Merci aussi aux membres qui m'ont laissé des critiques constructives au début de mes publications, grâce à elles j'ai évolué. Un peu ? Oui un peu n'exagérons rien.

Vous savez depuis le temps que Mimiche est mon personnage favori. Alors je vous l'offre sur un lit de plumes argentées :)

Disclaimer : l'idée originale des femmes de ménage vient de Miaam et le restera.

Bisous, je signe pour une autre année :3

Peri marionnette cosmique.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai engagé Minos comme femme de ménage<strong>

A la Giudecca un dimanche matin

Hadès était plongé devant l'écran de son ordinateur entrain de lire des histoires sur le site bien connu fanfiction. Il t'empestait contre les écrivains parce que peu de textes lui étaient consacrés. Il rageait de plus en plus en parcourant le fandom.

— Mais c'est pas possible ma parole ! Il n'y a que des fics sur Milo/Camus et aucune sur moi ! Je suis le dieu des Enfers tout de même ! Tiens regarde ! Saga. Kanon. Et encore du Saga… Kanon/Rhadamanthe et Rhadamanthe/Kanon. J'en ai marre c'est inadmissible !

Hadès cliquait fort sur sa souris pour faire défiler la liste des écrits. Quand son intérêt se porta sur le profil d'une certaine auteure…

— PerigrinTouque… Tiens mais elle ne me semble pas bien nette… Elle n'écrit que sur Minos ! C'est quoi cette folle ? Inconcevable !

Il fit appeler son second juge pour avoir des précisions.

— Minos peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi un profil entier t'es consacré alors que moi je n'ai droit à rien !

— Je ne sais pas votre majesté. Je ne peux vous expliquer…

— Tu l'as soudoyé ?

— Non.

— C'est une folle dingue alors. Je ne vois que ça… Bon, tu vas te rendre chez elle pour voler ses textes et l'obliger par la même occasion à écrire une longue fic passionnante sur moi. Compris ? Pour se faire tu te plieras à la coutume qui est de te transformer en femme de ménage pour te fondre dans la masse. Tu passeras inaperçu comme cela.

— Vous êtes sûr majesté ?

— Oui certainement. Va essayer ta tenue et surtout fait en sorte qu'elle ne te reconnaisse pas. J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle possède beaucoup d'informations sur toi…

— Si la mission tourne mal, pourrais-je la tuer votre altesse ?

— Je te donne carte blanche fais ce que tu voudras.

Minos partit essayer son déguisement avec un sourire démoniquement sadique planté sur les joues.

Il revint devant Hadès qui examina sa tenue. Il approuva en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses.

— Bien, tu peux y aller. Fais bien attention… Nous ne savons pas de quoi sont capables les fangirls… Peut être qu'elle en a après ton corps…

Le dieu examina de plus près son juge puis décréta.

— Tout bien réfléchit oublie ce que je viens de te dire… Personne ne peut en vouloir à ton corps. File Minos et revient avec quelque chose de bien.

* * *

><p><span>Quelque part sur la Terre, en France un lundi matin<span>

PerigrinTouque partait au travail de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Dans sa voiture elle chantait.

— La la la la la.

Oui Peri chantait comme cela. Elle fit ce qu'elle avait à faire mais en revenant vers les alentours de midi elle trouva une femme à l'allure étrange plantée devant son palier. Cette femme avait de longs cheveux blancs – ce qui semble tout à fait normal dans notre monde – et portait une tenue de soubrette. Une petite robe courte lui arrivant juste en bas des fesses avec un tablier blanc incrusté de dentelles. Dans ses cheveux était accroché un nœud mauve qui rehaussait le teint pâle de la jeune fille. De plus elle portait des bas résilles bien voyants.

— Mais que faites-vous devant ma porte ? Le trottoir c'est à l'extérieur.

Minos se racla la gorge avant de parler d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

— J'ai été engagé pour faire votre ménage.

— Je n'ai pas de quoi vous payer madame, dit Perigrin sur un ton agacé – parce que Perigrin s'énerve facilement précisons-le.

— Je travaillerais à titre gratuit bien entendu.

Sans s'alarmer plus que ça, Perigrin fit entrer cette étrange personne. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça.

Une fois son manteau posé elle donna ses instructions à sa nouvelle bonne.

— Vous allez commencer par passer l'aspirateur, puis par récurer tous les sols, faire la poussière, nettoyer les vitres, faire ma lessive, l'étendre. Nettoyer les plaintes des portes, changer mes draps, nettoyer la litière du chat, la salle de bain…

Minos prenait des notes mais son employeur allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Un vrai tyran encore pire qu'Hadès.

Minos s'exécuta en pensant déjà à toutes les tortures qu'il allait faire subir à cette impertinente en guise de représailles. Le juge fut bien embêté parce que sa patronne n'alluma pas son ordinateur, il ne pouvait pas fouiner pour voir ce qu'elle écrivait.

Se surprenant lui-même, le Griffon se révéla être une excellente femme de ménage, l'appartement étincelait de milles feux. Perigrin lui dit de revenir le lendemain matin. Par chance elle n'allait pas au travail ce jour, Minos pu espionner à loisir pour voir le contenu de son ordinateur.

Perigrin écrivait une quelconque nouvelle quand Minos se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

— Et pourquoi vous écrivez sur Rhadamanthe ? Il est inintéressant au possible !

La jeune femme se tourna pour lui répondre.

— Mais en quoi cela vous regarde ? Vous y connaissez quoi d'abord dans le manga Saint Seiya ?

— Mais tout je vous ferez dire. Pour moi le personnage le plus intéressant est celui de Minos, tendit comme piège le juge.

Perigrin s'extasia telle une enfant les yeux pleins d'étoiles – on exagère un peu mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

— Hen vous aussi vous êtes une fan ? Formidable ! Je vous approuve j'adore écrire sur lui !

Le juge se sentit revigoré, surtout son orgueil qui enfla comme par magie. Il écouta les éloges faits sur sa petite personne pendant un bon quart d'heure, qui dura trente minutes à tout casser. On arrêtait plus la jeune fille.

Une fois son amour propre redoré, Minos enchaina.

— Bon si vous me montriez vos fics, je pourrais vous donner mon avis.

Le juge lut tout ce qui le concernait sans prêter attention au but de sa mission. Hadès lui semblait bien loin. Il aima ce qu'il lut. Normal cela le mettait en avant.

Il tiqua sur le personnage de Rune, pourquoi était-il aussi mal mené dans ces histoires ?

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une semaine sans nouvelles de son juge Hadès tenta de le joindre mentalement. Mais son spectre avait coupé la connexion mentale ! Le filou ! Il envoya subrepticement Rune en renfort et en qualité de contre-espion.<p>

Il arriva à l'appartement et sonna. Minos vint lui ouvrir dans une tenue des plus explicite – non il n'était pas tout nu ! Mais portait son uniforme – et retint son souffle. Il lui rappela l'ordre que leur dieu lui avait donné puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparût avant que la jeune maîtresse – quel doux mot – ne rentre de son travail.

Minos se ressaisit il était temps d'attaquer.

Peri rentra comme d'habitude pour trouver chez elle sa femme de ménage assise à son bureau entrain de fouiller dans ses Documents.

Elle cria.

— Mais que faites-vous ?

Quand Minos se retourna la jeune fille crut s'évanouir. Devant elle se tenait Minos de l'étoile céleste de la Noblesse, impossible ! Elle le reconnut puisqu'il avait enlevé son uniforme – non il n'était toujours pas tout nu mais portait sa toge.

Au lieu de s'enfuir elle attrapa son appareil photo numérique pour prendre des clichés, malheureusement sa batterie était à plat.

— Minos attends, je vais le brancher et je te prendrai en photo, comme ça je la mettrai en avatar sur mon profil ! Au fait, tu as eu une liaison avec Albafica ou pas ?

En guise de réponse elle n'eut droit qu'à un sourire sadique avant de tomber réellement dans les pommes. Minos venait de l'attaquer forcément.

* * *

><p><span>A la Giudecca quelques jours plus tard<span>

Minos apporta le dernier manuscrit à sa majesté qui le lut ainsi que les autres avec attention.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la pauvre auteure séquestrée ne faisait que d'écrire. Jour et nuit. Nuit et jour. Et ce, sans s'arrêter, surveillée par Rune qui s'amusait à lui donner des coups de fouets pour avancer plus vite. Sans nourriture ni eau.

Le juge lui avait même fait subir sa _Cosmic marionation_ à deux reprises parce qu'elle osa répliquer. Sa clavicule et ses phalanges s'en souvenaient encore. Mais heureusement elle avança comme excuse que sans main elle ne pourrait pas écrire pour Hadès. Minos consentit à la laisser tranquille. Pour le moment…

Résider à Toléméa ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit. Il n'y avait pas de chauffage et ses doigts s'engourdissaient. De plus Rune devenait de plus en plus méchant. Elle le savait qu'il n'était qu'un fourbe et un sale rat. Le Balrog se vengeait d'avoir été relégué personnage secondaire bafoué au profit de ce sale Albafica !

Perigrin en subissait les conséquences. Elle boucla cependant une grande fic de trente chapitres en l'espace de trois semaines.

Minos attendait le verdict de sa majesté.

Au bout de quatre heures de lecture intensive, il balança le manuscrit.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Franchement Minos je te le demande ?

— Je ne sais pas majesté, je ne suis pas critique littéraire…

— Il n'y a pas besoin de s'y connaitre en littérature pour voir que ce torchon est bon à être jeté à la poubelle ! Tu me l'as sorti d'où cette auteure ? Ce texte est nul ! Tout bonnement nul ! Débarrasse-moi d'elle. Maintenant il faut que je trouve une autre écrivaine.

Par trouver il fallait lire en vérité enlever.

Minos revint dans son palais et ouvrit la porte avec fracas avant de découvrir la mine déconfite de la pauvre Perigrin… Le visage transformé par la soif de sang peignait les traits du Griffon, elle seule savait ce que cela représentait, pour l'avoir assez écris !

C'est ainsi qu'on n'entendit plus jamais parler de PerigrinTouque et qu'on ne vit plus non plus une seule de ses histoires sur le fandom Saint Seiya.

Quant à Hadès, il ne trouva personne pour écrire sur sa petite personne. Rhadamanthe le dépassait de bien loin dans les statistiques de favoris.

**FIN**


End file.
